


Marvel Drabbles

by DonRicci



Series: Fandom Drabble Project [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the 100 word drabbles I've written featuring characters from the Marvel Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rubber Band

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings/Characters: Clint/Loki  
> Rating: PG  
> Author's Notes: High School AU

"You know." Clint said. "You could try being nice sometimes. I hear it's somewhat rewarding."

"And why would I want to try that?" Loki looked over his invention.

"Well, I find it makes it easier to get the things you want..." Clint flinched as Loki pointed the rubber band shooter at him and quickly added, "But I'll give you whatever you want as long as you don't shoot me with that thing!"

"I thought so." Loki pointed the weapon out the window, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

"Loki!"

Loki turned to Clint, terror in his eyes. "I accidentally hit Natasha."


	2. Beanbag Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: Clint/Loki  
> Rating: PG  
> Author's Notes: High School AU

Clint didn't remember having this many beanbag chairs in his room. He also didn't remember putting this many beanbag chairs in his room. In fact, he'd never had a beanbag chair in his room, but now he had seven. "Loki!"

Loki emerged from underneath a pile of three of them, looking somewhat annoyed. "You're home early."

"Yeah, class was cancelled. Why are there so many beanbag chairs in my room?"

"I'm making you a nest." Loki plastered false innocence on his face.

"I'm not actually a bird."

"You have nesting habits."

Clint sighed and flopped into one. Loki wasn't wrong.


	3. Peanuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Tony Stark  
> Rating: PG  
> Author's Notes: None

"Peanuts."

"Why?"

"Peanuts." Tony sounded stunned as he repeated the word. Clint was behind him, staring into the lab, and Bruce was behind Clint. The lab which was filled with peanuts. Everything was buried in them. They were several inches deep on the floor and they were piled on the desk.

"I feel like this is revenge for the circus jab." Bruce slipped past Tony and Clint and waded into the peanuts.

"It was a bit harsh." Clint followed Bruce. "And Loki is a trickster god."

Tony still seemed stunned, just repeating the word again. "Peanuts." And then, angrily, "Loki!"


	4. Coffee Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: Thor, Tony Stark  
> Rating: PG  
> Author's Notes: None

"Thor, I swear. If you smash one more coffee mug you won't be allowed in the kitchen anymore." Tony looked at the ceramic shards on the floor and then back up at the sheepish looking god standing by the coffee pot. "Who even thought giving you coffee was a good idea?"

"The hawk offered it to me." Thor dutifully picked up the broom and dust pan Tony had put in the kitchen just for these occasions and began sweeping up the broken mug.

"I am going to have words with Barton." Tony hissed. "It is too early for this shit."


End file.
